poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Coco/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Coco. Opening - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash and Friends Meets Miguel Miguel: If it wasn't for my family - Miguel: Oh, yeah. Sorry. (Grabs his brushes and continues working) I just can't really talk about any of this at home. so... Ash Ketchum: Look, I say you march up to your family and say, ”Hey, I'm a musician! Deal with it!" Miguel: I could never say that. Brock: But aren't you a musician? Miguel: I don't know. I mean, I only really play for myself. Ash Ketchum: C'mon, de la Cruz didn't become "The World's Best Musician" by hiding his talents. He walked to that plaza and played out loud. Misty: Hey. Look over there. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Great. They must be setting up a talent show for Dia de Muertos. Sakura Avalon: That's great. This is a chance to be like your hero. Miguel: Uh-uh, my family would freak! Ash Ketchum: Come on. You don't want to make shoes for the rest of your life, do you? Misty: That's enough Ash. Ash Ketchum: Miguel, what was it that de la Cruz always said? Miguel: Seize your Moment? Brock: (Brings a guitar to Miguel) Let's see what you got. (Miguel drops his brush) We could be your first audience. Ash Ketchum: Yeah that's a great idea, Brock. Sakura Avalon: I can't wait to hear it. (Miguel gets ready to play) Abuelita Elena: Miguel! Miguel: (Panics and gives back the guitar and turns around to see his family walking towards him) Abuelita! Abuelita Elena: What are you doing here? (Abuelita takes out her shoe) You leave my grandson alone. Ash Ketchum: Don't hurt us, ma’am! We weren't doing anything! Honest, we weren't! Misty: We'll leave right away just don't use that shoe! Abuelita Elena: I know your tricks Mariachis. What did they say to you? Miguel: They were just showing me their guitar. (Miguel's family gasps) Tio Berto: Shame on you. Abuelita Elena: My grandson is a sweet little angelito querido cielito. He wants no part of your music mariachis. You keep away from him. (Everyone runs away. Abuelita Elena puts her shoe back on) - - - - - - - Hiccup: You alright Ash? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Miguel watches the Best of De La Cruz (We see our heroes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Day of the Dead Begins/Secret Revealed/Family Argument/Miguel runs away - - - Abuelita Elena: What is all this? You keep secrets from your own family? Berto Rivera: '''That time he spends in the plaza. '''Gloria Rivera: '''Filled his head with crazy fantasies. '''Miguel Rivera: It's not a fantasy! That man was Ernesto De la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time. Enrique Rivera: '''We never know anything about this man! But whoever he was he still abandoned his family. This no future for my son. '''Miguel Rivera: '''But Papa, you said my family would guide me. Well de la Cruz is my family. I'm supposed to play music. '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, let him play music, after all he wants to musician. Abuelita Elena: Never! That man's music was a curse. I will not allow it. Misty: That's not true! Miguel Rivera: '''If you would just let me- '''Luisa Rivera: '''Miguel! '''Enrique Rivera: '''You will listen to your family! Your friends too. No more music. '''Miguel Rivera: '''Just listen to me play. '''Enrique Rivera: '''End of argument! (Miguel strums but Elena snatches it) '''Elena: '''You want to end up like that man? Forgotten? Left off your family's offrenda? '''Miguel Rivera: '''I don't care if I'm on some stupid offrenda! (Elena and the Rivera family gasps, and then Elena stares at the guitar and starts to do something to the guitar) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I got a bad feeling about this, guys. Hiccup: Yeah me too. '''Pikachu: '''Chu! '''Miguel Rivera: No! Enrique Rivera: '''Mama! (Elena destroys the guitar) '''Elena: '''There! No guitar, no music. (Miguel tears up) '''Elena: '''Oh come. You’ll feel better after you eat with your family. '''Miguel Rivera: I don't want to be in this family! (Miguel runs off) Enrique Rivera: Miguel! Miguel! Ash Ketchum: Miguel, wait! Wait! (Miguel runs as fast he could) - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Heroes Meets Miguel's Deceased Family/Land of the Dead Ash Ketchum: This isn't a dream then, you're all really out there. Tia Victoria: You thought we weren't? Miguel Rivera: Well, I don't know. I thought it might've been one of those made of things that adults tell kids, like vitamins. Shido Itsuka: Wait, vitamins are a real thing. Miguel Rivera: Well, now I'm thinking maybe they could be. - (Giant Alebrijes flies over everyone.) Ash Ketchum: What are those? Pikachu: Pika. Brock: By any chance, could those be... Miguel Rivera: Alebrijes! Misty: Guys there's no way those are-- Tio Oscar: Real Alebrijes; Spirit Creatures. Tia Rosita: They guide souls on their journey. Tio Felipe: Watch your step, they make caquitas everywhere. P.A.: Welcome back to the land of the dead. Please have all offerings ready for re-entry. Arrival Agent: Welcome back. Anything to declare? Male Skeleton: Some churros. from my family. Arrival Agent: How wonderful. P.A.: If you are experiencing travel issues, agents at the Department of Family Reunions are available to assist you. Department Agent: Next family please. Sakura Avalon: What are those guys doing? Department agent: Your photos are in your son's ofrenda. Have a great visit. Skeleton Couple: Gracias. P.A.: And remember to return before sunrise. Enjoy your visit. Brock: Looks like they're checking if their pictures are on the ofrendas. Ash Ketchum: Why would they need to do that? Department agent: Next. Your photo's on your dentist's ofrenda. Enjoy your visit. Skeleton with Braces: Gracias. Department agent: Next? Hector: Yes! It is I. Frida Kahlo. Shall we skip the scanner? I'm on so many ofrendas it'll just overwhelm your blinky thingy. (Scanner beeps.) Department agent: Well, shoot, looks like no one put up your photo, Frida. Hector: OK, when I said I was Frida just now, that was a lie, and I apologize for doing that. Department agent: No photo on an ofrenda, no crossing the bridge. Héctor: You know what? I’m just gonna zip right over. You won’t even know I’m gone. Guard: Hey! Héctor: Haha! Almost… there… Just a little… further… Ugh. Guard: Upsy daisy. Héctor: Fine. Okay. Fine, who cares? Dumb flower bridge! Shido Itsuka Guess that's why. Rosita: Aw, I don’t know what I’d do if no one put up my photo. Arrivals agent: [off-screen] Next? Rosita: Oh! Come, everyone. it’s our turn. Arrivals agent: Welcome back, amigo. Anything to declare? Juilo: A-as a matter of fact… Yes. (crackles nervously) Miguel: Hola. Ash Ketchum: 'Hi? (''arrivals agent’s jaw fall down) - - - - - '''Mama Imelda: I demand to speak to the person in charge. Hiccup: What's her problem? Female Skeleton Agent: I'm sorry senora, it says here no one put up your photo. Mama Imelda: My family always, ALWAYS, puts my photo on the ofrenda. That devil box tells you nothing but lies! Juilo: Mama Imelda! - Mama Imelda: Ah! Mi familia, they wouldn't let me across the bridge. Tell this woman and her devil box that my photo "is" on the ofrenda. Juilo: Well, we never made it to the ofrenda. Mama Imelda: What?! Juilo: We ran into... (He shows Miguel and his friends) Mama Imelda: (Gasps) Miguel? Miguel: Mama Imelda. Mama Imelda: What is going on here? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Miguel Rivera: - - - - Mama Imelda: Don't make this hard for you, Mijo. You go home my way or no way. Miguel Rivera: You really hate music that much? Ash Ketchum: You can't do that! Why should he give up what he loves just to go home? Mama Imelda: This is a family matter. You are not family! Delia Ketchum: '''See here, Imelda, you will not speak to my son that way! '''Mama Imelda: '''You will not speak to me that way! None of you, this is none of your business! '''Ash Ketchum: It is so our business! Miguel ran away because of your stupid rule! Why can you let him be a musician? Mama Imelda: I will not let him go down the same path he did! Miguel: The same path he did. He's family. - - Rosita: Be reasonble! Miguel: Con permiso. I need to visit the restroom. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hector: So listen guys, this place runs on memories. When you're well remembered, people put up your photo and you get to cross the bridge and visit the living on Dia de Muertos. Unless you're me. Hiccup: So you don't get to cross over because... Hector: No one's ever put up my picture. But you can change that! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - HÉCTOR: Chamaco! You can't run off on me like that! C'mon, stop pestering the celebrities... MIGUEL: You said my great-great grandpa would be here! He's halfway across town, throwing some big party. 'HÉCTOR: That bum! Who doesn't show up to his own rehearsal? MIGUEL: If you're such good friends, how come he didn't invite you? HÉCTOR: He's YOUR great-great grandpa. How come he didn't invite YOU? Hey Gustavo! You know anything about this party? GUSTAVO: It's the hot ticket. But if you're not on the guest list you're never getting in, Chorizo... MUSICIANS: Hey, it's Chorizo! / Choricito! HÉCTOR; Ha ha, very funny guys. Very funny. ???: Chorizo? GUSTAVO: Oh, this guy's famous! Go on, go on, ask him how he died! HÉCTOR: I don't want to talk about it. GUSTAVO: He choked on some CHORIZO! Musicians: (laugh) Everyone: (laugh) HÉCTOR: I didn't choke, okay -- I got food poisoning, which is a big difference! Musicians: (laugh) HÉCTOR: This is why I don't like musicians... bunch of self-important jerks! MIGUEL: Hey, I'm a musician. HÉCTOR: You are? Ash Ketchum: It's true, he plays guitar and he's awesome. GUSTAVO: Well, if you really want to get to Ernesto, there IS that music competition at the Plaza de la Cruz. Winner gets to play at his party... Miguel's wheels start turning. HÉCTOR: No, no, no, chamaco, you are loco if you think-- MIGUEL: I need to get my great-great grandfather's blessing. You know where I can get a guitar? HÉCTOR: (sighs) I know a guy... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hector: Buenas noches, Chicharron! Chicharron: I don't want to see your stupid face, Hector. Hector: C'mon, it's Dia de Muertos! I brought you a little offering! Chicharron: Get out of here... Shido Itsuka: Please sir, we really need to borrow your guitar. Chicharron: My guitar?! Shido Itsuka: Yes? Chicharron: My prized, beloved guitar...? Hector: I promise we'll bring it right back. - - - - - - - - - Hector: (singing for Chicharron) Well everyone knows Juanita. Her eyes each a different color. Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in and her... (he hesitates) Knuckles, they drag on the floor. Chicharron: Those aren't the words! Hector: There are children present. - - - - - Miguel: You told me you hated musicians. You never said you actually were one. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, how'd you learn to play guitar like that? Hector: How do you think I knew your great-great-grandpa? We used to play music together. Taught him everything he knows. ???: You played with De La Cruz. Hector: We were just a couple of kids.It was real Rinky-dink stuff. But you learn a lot playing on the road. Miguel: No Manches! You played with Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time? Hector: (Laughs) You're funny. Greatest eyebrows of all time maybe, but his music? Not so much. Miguel: You don't know what you're talking about. ???: Wasn't it weird that De la Cruz got Super Out-of-this-world famous, and like no-one's even heard of you. ???: Yeah, like when you went to the movies, and saw him on the big screens, were you like "Man, he has it all figured out. And Here I am sitting here in a movie theater doing nothing with my life." Hector I never saw his movies. Everyone What? ???: None of them? Hector: Nope. Miguel: You haven't lived dude. Hector: I was literally dead, when they came out. Miguel: That's no excuse. - - - - - Ash Ketchum: But they were no match for Pikachu. Well done, buddy. Pikachu: Pika pika. Hector: You too Chico, thanks for... Ash Ketchum: Saving your life. Don't mention it. - - - - - - - - Misty: So what are you gonna play, Miguel? Miguel Rivera: Definetly "Remember Me." Hector: No! Not that one. No. Fish Legs: But, it's Ernesto's most popular song. Hector: It's too popular. - - - Kotori Itsuka: He's got a point. Miguel Rivera: What about "Poco Loco"? Hector: Epa! Now that's a song. - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Are you okay, Miguel? Miguel Rivera: I don't know. I've never performed before. Hector: What? You said you were a musician! Ash Ketchum: Well, before he could even get to his first performance, we needed a guitar from De La Cruz, which is why we're stuck here in the first place. Pikachu: Pikachu. Miguel Rivera: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hector: What's he doing? Why isn't he playing? Yoshinon: Clearly, he has a case of stage fright. Astrid: Uh-oh. Skeleton in the audience.: Bring back the singing dogs! - - - - Miguel:'''What color's the sky ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! You tell me that it's red ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! Where should I put my shoes ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! You say, "put them on your head" ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! You make me un poco loco Un poquititito loco The way you keep me guessing I'm nodding and I'm yessing I'll count it as a blessing That I'm only un poco loco! '''Héctor: '''The loco that you make me It is just un poco crazy The sense that you're not making '''Miguel: '''The liberties that you're taking '''Miguel and Héctor: '''Leaves my cabeza shaking Your are just un poco loco - - - - - - - Un poquititi-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco! - Hector: Hey, you did good. I'm proud of you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Miguel, wait a minute! Miguel Rivera: No Ash, leave me alone! Ash Ketchum: Miguel you promised Hector you'd take his photo back! He was trying to help you! Miguel: No he doesn't! He only cares about himself. Ash Ketchum: Miguel please, you have to come back. Your family's trying to get you home! - Ash Ketchum: Miguel, I want you to listen to me... Miguel: I did listen to you! You told me to follow my dreams, and look where it got me. Ash Ketchum: I didn't say "Run away!" - - - Ernesto's true colors revealed/Pit scene/Remember Me lullaby - - - - - - - Brock: Miguel, what happened? Misty: Where's Ernesto? What happened to your blessing? Miguel Rivera: I was wrong about him. I've should have gone back to my family. Hector: Hey. Hey, hey. Shaggy Rogers: Like it's okay. Scooby Doo: Reah. Rease don't cry Miguel Rivera: They told me not to be like de la Cruz, but I didn't listen. Ash Ketchum: Miguel, it's okay. Miguel Rivera: I told them I didn't care if they remember me. I didn't care if I was on their stupid ofrenda. Hector: Hey, Chamaco, it's okay, it's okay. Miguel: I told them, I didn't care. (sighs) I was a fool to believe that Ernesto was my great-great grandpa. I should never have listened to my family back home. And I should've listened to you guys. It's my fault for getting you involved in this. I'm really sorry. Ash Ketchum: It's okay Miguel I forgive. - Everyone: HE DID WHAT?!?! Miguel Rivera: Yes. And it's true too. Ash Ketchum: Ernesto murdered Hector and stole his songs?! Misty: But why?! - - Shaggy Rogers: Who could have thought it could end like this? Ash's Adventure Team (sobs) drowning inside of a sinkhole where everyone's dead! Ash Ketchum: There must be some way. Pikachu: Chu. Shaggy: '''Some way? Tell that to Ernesto De La Cruz, betraying us, and ten minutes ago we were living the good life. Well good afterlife anyway. (Hector starts glowing orange.) '''Miguel: Hector! Hector? Shaggy Rogers: Like what's wrong? Hector: She's... forgetting me. Misty: Who is? Hector: My daughter. Miguel: She's the reason you wanted to cross the bridge. Brock: That's why you did all this. Ash Ketchum: You wanted to be with your daughter. Pikachu: Pika. Hector: I just to see her again. I never should have left Santa Cecilia. I wish I could apologize. I wish I could tell her that her papa was trying to come home. That he loved her so much. My Coco... Everyone: Coco? - Hector: Where... Where did you get this? Miguel: That's my Mama Coco, that's my Mama Imelda, is that you? Shaggy Rogers: Like, that would mean... Hector: We're... Hector/Miguel: Family? Hector: I always hoped I'd see her again. That she'd miss me. Maybe put up my photo. But it never happened. You know the worst part? Even if I never got to see Coco in the living world, I thought at least one day I'd see her here. Give her the biggest hug. But she's the last person who remembers me. The moment she's gone from the living world... Miguel: You disappear... from this one. Ash Ketchum: Once you're forgotten, you'll never get to see her. Hector: Ever again. You know, I wrote her a song once. We used to sing it every night at the same time. Mo matter how far apart we were. What I wouldn't give to sing it to her one... last... time. (Hector starts singing) Remeber me. Though I have to say goodbye. Remember me. Don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me. Though I have to travel far. Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar. (Coco starts singing along.) Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again. Remember me. Brock: De la Cruz's most famous song? Misty: That was yours? Miguel: He stole your guitar? He stole your songs? Ash Ketchum: He even stole your life! You should be the one the world remembers, not that monster of a skeleton! Hector: I didn't write “Remember Me” for the world. I wrote it for Coco. I'm a pretty sorry excuse for a great-great-grandpa. Miguel Rivera: Are you kidding? A minute ago I thought I was related to a murderer. (chuckles) You're a total upgrade. My whole life, there is something that made me different. I never knew where it came from. But now I know... it... it comes from you. I'm proud we're family! I'M PROUD TO BE HIS FAMILY! - Hector: - - - - - - - - - - The Heroes reunited Miguel's deceased families Papa Julio: There they are! Rivera Family: Miguel! Miguelito! Miguelito! Gracias, Dios mio! Que bueno. Delia Ketchum: Oh my boy, thank goodness you're okay. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Mom. Pikachu: Pikachu. Shido Itsuka: Here guys, you dropped these. (Gives Ash, Misty, and Brock their bags) Ash Ketchum: My bag. Misty: Togepi! Togepi: (Chirps) Misty: Oh, I'm sorry I left you in there. Imelda: Mijo, I was so worried, thank goodness we found you in time. And you, how many times must I turn you away? Hector: Imelda. Imelda: I want nothing to do with you. Not in life, not in death. I spent decades protecting my family from your mistakes. He spends five minutes with you, and I have to fish him out of a sinkhole! Ash Ketchum: Hey hold on! Imelda: And you, how could you let this happen? Ash Ketchum: Hold on a second, we weren't doing any... Imelda: I told you this was none of your business. Yet you and your friends put him in danger. Delia Ketchum: Hey that's my son you're talking to. Imelda: Well my family was just fine before he came along. Because of him, I have to fish him out of a sinkhole! Miguel: I wasn't in there because of Hector or Ash. They were in there because of me. They were just trying to get me home. I didn't want to listen, but they were right. Nothing is more important than family. Shaggy Rogers: Hold on! Did someone just say that Ash was "Right"? (Laughs) Like I still must have water in my ears. - - - Imelda: '''He left this family! '''Miguel: He tried to go home to you and Coco. But de la Cruz murdered him! (Imelda was shocked revealing the truth) Hector: '''It’s true, Imelda. Imelda: And so what if it's true? You leave me alone with a child to raise and I'm just suppose to forgive you. - Ash Ketchum: You don't have to forgive him, but we shouldn't forget him. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sunrise Spectacular Show/Ernesto and the Villains' Defeat () - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Mama Imelda takes off her shoe and smack Ernesto's face) '''Mama Imelda: That's for murdering the love of my life! Ernesto De La Cruz: '''Who? '''Hector: '''She's talking about me! I'm the love of your life? '''Mama Imelda: '''I don't know I'm still angry at you. '''Ernesto De La Cruz: '''Hector, how did you... (She smack Ernesto again) '''Mama Imelda: And that's for trying to murder my grandson and his friends! The Dazzlings: '''Grandson? '''Miguel: '''She's talking about me! '''Ernesto De La Cruz: You! Wait. You're related to Hector? Miguel: - - Hector: You said love of your life. Imelda: I don't know what I said. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mama Imelda: I've forgot what that felt like. Ash Ketchum: So, I was right, wasn't I? Mama Imelda: Uh, can we talk about this later? Ash Ketchum: Ah-ha! So, you do have the urge to forgive Hector. Do you? Mama Imelda: Nah-uh. Ash Ketchum: Come on. Admit it. Mama Imelda: Nope. Ash Ketchum: Don't lie to me. Admit that you forgive him. Mama Imelda: Never! (Ash gazes at her with a suspicious look on his face. Imelda tries to resist, but eventually due to her remarkable performance on stage after feeling the sense of fun from music for the first time, she gives in) Mama Imelda: (sighs) Alright, alright, I'll say it! You were right and I was wrong. I do forgive Hector for leaving the family all these years ago. Satisfied? Ash Ketchum: (giving a satisfied smile) Yep. Now was that so hard? Miguel: - - - - - - Hector: You and your friends are going home. (As Miguel reaches to touch the pedal and send him and his friends home... suddenly something grabbed him from reaching it, it was Ernesto) Ernesto De La Cruz: You're not going anywhere! Ash Ketchum: It's Ernesto! (Mama Imelda charges but Ernest smack her away) Hector: Imelda! Ernesto De La Cruz: Stay back! Stay back! All of you, stay back. Not one more step. - - Hector: Ernesto, stop! (Collapses) Leave the boys alone! Ernesto De La Cruz: I've worked too hard, Hector. Too hard to let them destroy everything. Hector: They're just living children, Ernesto. (Tia Rosita moves the camera and Tia Victoria press the button which turns on two screen tv recording Ernesto talking to Hector about Miguel and Ash) Ernesto De La Cruz: They're all threats! You think I'd let them go back to the Land of the Living with your photo? To keep your memory alive? No. Misty: You're just a bully! Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Miguel: You're all cowards! Ernesto De La Cruz: '''I am Ernesto De La Cruz! The greatest musician of all time! '''Ash Ketchum: '''No, you're not! Hector is the real musician! He's the one who should be praised by people all over Mexico, not you! '''Miguel: He's right! You're just a guy who murdered him and stole his songs! (The crowd gasps) Crowd member: Murdered? Ash Ketchum: '''You're just a liar, a murderer, a fraud, and a thief! Hector got homesick and wanted to go back home to see his family again, but you refused to let him go and you murdered him! Not to mention making Miguel's family believe he abandoned them! Their hatred towards music was all because of you! '''Pikachu: Pika! Ernesto De La Cruz: (Grabs Miguel) I don't care! I am the one who's willing to do what it takes to seize my moment. Whatever it takes. (Ernesto threw Miguel off the building) Hector: No! Ash Ketchum: Miguel! (jumps off to rescue Miguel) (The crowd gasp in horror seeing Ernesto's true color finding out that Ash and Miguel are right about him) Mama Imelda: Miguel! Tio Oscar: Miguel! Misty: Ash! Brock: Oh, no! Delia Ketchum: Ash! Sakura Avalon: Ash! Miguel! Captain Gutt: That will teach them. Ernesto De La Cruz: Apologizes, old friend. But the show must go on. (Miguel and Ash still falling) Ash Ketchum: Hold on, Miguel! - (Now we go to Ernesto adjust his hair and goes through the curtains to the stage he laughs and then the crowd shouts boo at him) Adagio Dazzle: What? Ernesto De La Cruz: (Laughing nervously) Please, please, mi familia. Male Crowd: Murderer! Female Crowd: Get off the stage! Jessie: Don't you stand there do something! Ernesto De La Cruz: Orchestra. A-one, a-two, a-one-- (The conductor breaks the baton in half in disgust refusing to play the music) Meowth: '''Now what? '''James: '''Try singing. '''Ernesto De La Cruz: (Singing) Remember me though I have to s-- (A Tomato came out of nowhere splattered on his jacket) Hey! (The audience throws items on him and the villains) Female Crowd member: '''Look! (The audience looked up to see Pepita flies up and to their reliefs Ash and Miguel are alive as Miguel's deceased family hugs him while Ash's friends and Delia hugs him and Pikachu too. The Villains looked up what they discovered is they've been exposed all this time) '''Ash Ketchum: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of with your so-called idol, Miguel. Let's go, Pikachu. (Ash hops back onto Pepita's back and Pepita appears behind the curtains and growls at Ernesto and the villains) Ash Ketchum: You guys thought you'd get rid of us that easily, did you? Well, think again. (Pepita growls at them) Ernesto De La Cruz: Nice kitty. (Pepita roars at them) Ash Ketchum: She doesn't take kindly to a dishonest man like you, Ernesto. In fact, if it weren't for Pepita here, Miguel and I would've been dead just like you're going to be right now! Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Pepita, will you do the honors? (Pepita throws Ernesto off the stage and grabs him with her talons) Ernesto De La Cruz: Put me down! No, please! I'm begging you! Stop, stop! No, no! (screams) (Pepita throws Ernesto upwards and kicks him out of the stadium.) Ernesto De La Cruz: (screams) Oh! No! (screams) (Ernesto crashes into the giant bell and collapses underneath. As he goes to get up, the bell breaks lose and crushes Ernesto. As the audience cheers, the villains on stage are shocked at what happened. Pepita turns around and glares at the other villains. Pepita growls at them. The villains become so scared of her, they turn and run away like cowards.) Skeleton Man: What did I miss? (Ash sighs in relief now that the evil musician and his cronies have paid the price for tearing Miguel's family tree apart. He leans down and rubs Pepita's chin gently) Ash Ketchum: Good girl. (Pepita purrs and nuzzles Ash like a real cat) - (Cut back to the heroes) Miguel: Good boy, Dante! Mama Imelda: Miguel! (Miguel and Mama Imelda hug each other) Ash Ketchum: '''We did it! '''Pikachu: '''Pika. Hiccup: - - - - '''Miguel: '''Hector? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back to the Land of the Living/Remember Me (reunion)/Family reunion '''Tio Berto: There he is! Enrique Rivera: '''Miguel, stop! (As the heroes made it to the Rivera shoemaker store as they run to reach Mama Coco's room. Abuelita appears stopping them) '''Abuelita: Where have you been? Miguel: We need to see Mama Coco, please! Abuelita: '''What are you doing with that?! (She tries to snatch it but Miguel and the other evades and enters Mama Coco’s room) Miguel! Stop! (He locks the door as Abuelita bangs on the door) Miguel! Miguel! Miguel! Miguel! - - - '''Miguel: Mama Coco? Your papa, he wanted you to have this. (Miguel starts playing the guitar.) (Abuelita Elena gasps and runs towards them, only to be stop by Ash) Ash Ketchum: Wait, just watch! Miguel: (Starts singing) Remember me. Though I have to say goodbye. (Mama Coco starts moving) Remember me. Don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart. (Every body watches as Mama Coco's face starts lighting up) I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me. Though I have to travel far. (Mama Coco starts singing along) Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar. Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again. Remember me. (Abuelita Elena begins to cry after hearing such beautiful music for the very first time in her life)) Mama Coco: Elena, what's wrong, mija? Abuelita Elena: (sniffs) Nothing Mama. Nothing at all. Shaggy Rogers: (sniffs) Like that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard! Scooby-Doo: Yeah, beautiful! Ash Ketchum: (sniffs) Coco, did that song sound familiar to you? Mama Coco: Yes. My papa used to sing me that song. Miguel: He loved you Mama Coco. Your papa, he loved you so much. (Sniffs) Brock: He sure did. (sniffs) Misty: Your papa was a great man, Coco. Mama Coco: I kept his letters, poems he wrote me, and... () Mama Coco: Papa was a musician. When I was a little girl, he and mama would sing such beautiful songs. - - Abuelita Elena: (approaches Ash and the gang in a sad look on her face) Oh, I hope you people can find it in your hearts to forgive us. Especially me. Even though we banned music from this household because of that ruffian De La Cruz, there's no excuse for the way we've treated you all. Please let us do something to make it up to you. We just want you to feel like, well, like your our honored guests to the family. We'll do anything for you. Honest. Ash Ketchum: Anything? Luisa Rivera: Anything at all. Enrique Rivera: Just name it. Ash Ketchum: '''Well, there is something that you could do. - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: (clears throat) Now, you all understand that everything that's related to Ernesto De La Cruz must go. All of the books he's written, all of the movies he starred in, and everything he recorded Hector's music in while he was alive. Abuelita Elena: (comforts Miguel) Don't worry, dear. We'll have all new things for your room in no time at all. And to make up for our mistreatment towards you, your friends, and your love of music, we will be taking you and your cousins to the sea shore for a holiday tomorrow. Brock: Absolutely everything that De La Cruz made in his life must be collected and burned. Enrique Rivera: Certainly. Luisa Rivera: That would be a good idea. - - Ending - (We zoom into Ernesto de la Cruz's mausoleum with a sign that says "Forget You") - Abuelita: Oh, you're a twig mijo. Have some more. Ash Ketchum: Uh, no, thanks. Abuelita: I asked if you would like more tamales. Ash Ketchum: I mean, yes. Abuelita: That's what I thought you said, you silly boy. (laughs) - Miguel: And that man is your Papa Julio, and there's Tia Rosita, and your Tia Victoria, and those two are Oscar and Felipe. Socorro: (goos) Miguel: These aren't just old pictures they're our family, and they're counting on us to remember them. - - Ash Ketchum: Don't worry. I'm sure Coco is happily reunited with her father. They're both together at last. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93